Fix A Heart
by Frost To Fire
Summary: "Eliza screamed more. Something snapped, like glass shattering. My sister's screams died down. I opened my eyes and stared down at her body. It was lifeless and set aflame." When Victoria's sister is killed by the Volturi, she has no way out of her shattering world. But then Embry Call comes across her. Will he be able to fix her heart? Embry/OC.
1. Incident

**Hi there! If I this chapter is too long, forgive me please. I get too into writing -_- *Sigh* Obsessed. **

**ANYWAY. I feel bad for Embry 'cause he doesn't have an imprint xP. **

**I absolutely adore Embry. He's so dreamy. *Drools* Okay, off topic. The main character in this story, Victoria is a character I made up from scratch. She does not exist in the Saga, sadly.**

* * *

**Lol, enough chit-chat, more reading.**

* * *

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

_Fix a Heart_

* * *

I skipped through the forest with my sister, Eliza.

"Tori, aren't you ever going to find someone to, you know, love?" Eliza asked.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Just because I am frozen at 17, does not mean I have to find someone to be with." I said. Eliza laughed.

"I find it unfair that you're half-human half-vampire and I'm just vampire." Eliza said.

I laughed. "Isn't that better?"

Eliza shook her head. I snickered.

The next moments were a blur. Two men and a girl appeared. The girl had blond hair. The first man was big and muscular; the other had an innocent face. They all had red eyes. But why?

Terrified, I spun and sprinted with Eliza to safety. Eliza was grabbed by the hair.

I gasped and turned around.

"She broke the law." The innocent-faced vampire was saying.

"I think we should consult this with Aro." The bigger vampire said.

The blond girl turned and stared the big man in the eyes. Then the man dropped to the floor, in pain.

"No, Felix. We must decide now." The blond hissed.

Felix got up. "Of course, Jane."

"Alec?" Jane turned to the other boy. They looked almost alike. Were they twins then?

"Of course, sister." Alec said.

Jane turned to my sister and stared at her, a smirk spreading across her face.

Eliza gasped and sent a shilling a scream through the forest.

"No! Please, please!" I yelled.

Jane did not look away.

"Why are you with a werewolf when he did not imprint on you?" Jane demanded.

Eliza stuttered a response. "He said no matter how much he tried to imprint on me, he couldn't!"

Jane snarled. "That is breaking the law."

My sister screamed again. I closed my eyes, trying to drown her out.

"Take care of that, Felix. I want to go home." Jane said.

Felix laughed and I heard him walking toward my sister.

Eliza screamed more. Something snapped, like glass shattering. My sister's screams died down. I opened my eyes and stared down at her body. It was lifeless and set aflame. The strange vampires were gone. I burst into tears; still staring down at my sister's mangled body. I hated those people. Why would they do such a thing?

I got up and dried my tears, already feeling pure hate and darkness take over my body.

* * *

_**Three months later**_

* * *

Getting over my sister's murder was hard.

I learned that the group that killed my sister were named the Volturi. They have been around for centuries.

I met more people throughout my life, though. I met the Cullen family. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Renesmee. Then there were two packs. Black and Uley. They hardly spoke to each other.

But there was something about a pack member from the Black pack named Embry. He was different.

And that's what I needed to find out.


	2. Imprinted

**Whoa. Two chapters in one day xD**

* * *

**I think this is one of my favorite Twilight stories, out of the three I've written. Lol.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Imprinted_

* * *

I arrived in La Push around noon. Embry was there. So was Jacob.

"Hey, guys!" I chirped. Embry, who never glanced at me, looked at me and froze.

Jacob chuckled. "Hey, Victoria." He nodded to me.

"Tori." I frowned as I stated my nickname.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he pulled me into a huge bear hug.

I laughed. "How's Nessie?" I asked him, my gaze flickering to Embry only once.

"She's great." Jacob grinned. I nodded. "That's great."

Jake punched Embry in the shoulder. Embry's eyes never left mine. I let my long waist-length blond hair drape into my face, blushing.

Jacob snorted. "Tori, this is Embry Call. He's part of my pack. Embry, this is Victoria. She's a hybrid like Nessie." he said. I looked up, finally gazing at Embry's beautiful face.

"Hi." I managed to breathe. Embry smiled at me like I was his favorite person in the world.

"Hey." Embry said and chuckled. I blushed again. Embry pulled me into a hug. I gasped, unprepared then let myself hug him back.

Jacob cleared his throat and we separated.

"I, uh, need a word with Embry." Jacob said huskily and walked Embry to the other side of the beach. They talked, but I couldn't make out what they were saying until Embry yelled, "Of course I imprinted on her!"

I blinked, confused at the word, knowing I'd heard it before. Embry glanced at me again, biting his lip then turned back to Jacob.

I waited and they finally came in.

"Embry wants to talk to you." Jacob mumbled and trotted back to Seth and Leah.

I turned to Embry, raising an eyebrow. Before he could say anything, I asked, "What's Imprinting?"

Embry looked down. "You heard that?" He muttered.

I nodded and he sighed. He stayed quiet for a moment. Then he said, "Imprinting on someone is like… like when you see her. Everything changes. All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet — it's her. You would do anything… be anything for her."

I hesitated. "So that's what I am to you? I'm your everything?" I whispered and wrapped my arms around him.

Taken by surprise, Embry put his hands on either side of my face hesitantly and nodded. I didn't say anything.

Embry slowly leaned down and pressed his soft warm lips to mine. My eyes fluttered shut automatically, not realizing my lips were moving with his.

Embry pulled back gently, opening his eyes and gazing at me adoringly. I opened my eyes, gazing at him, too.

"I should probably go." I murmured and let go of him, turning away.

Embry's warm hand squeezed mine.

I smiled as I headed home, still thinking about his lips on mine.


	3. First Date

**This is too addicting. I can't stop updating this story! -_-**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3 – First Date_

* * *

When I got home, I was bombarded with questions.

"QUIET!" Renesmee yelled. I jumped.

"So, Embry Call, huh?" She turned to me and I gulped and nodded. Renesmee giggled and wiggled her eyebrows like a villain in vaudeville. She pulled me to my room.

"Spill!" She demanded. I blinked.

"Okay, okay, Miss Bossy." I mumbled and explained. She gasped.

"Have you two kissed?" Renesmee leaned closer. I nodded.

"It was..." I sighed to show my happiness. Nessie squealed.

"You're growing up, Tori." She sniffed and I rolled my eyes. I heard a little tinkling and I jumped up.

"What is that?" I gasped and went to the window only to see Embry throwing pebbles at my window as I opened it.

"Tori! Let down your hair!" He joked. I laughed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Renesmee mumbled and sprinted downstairs.

I leaned out the window. "What are you doing?" I narrowed my eyes. Embry sighed.

"You look so cute when you do that. And I wanted to see you again. You know, imprints can't stay away from each other." He said.

I giggled. "Says who?"

Embry frowned, "Um, the Quileute law?"

I snorted. "Right, right." I mumbled. Embry jumped on tree branches, ducking through my window. I stared at him.

"Show-off." I muttered. Embry chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Tori, I.." Embry trailed off and knelt down on one knee and I gasped. He was going too fast!

Then I realized he was tying his shoelace. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Embry snorted and got up. "Tori, will you go out with me?" He blurted.

I nodded. "Yes."

Embry beamed and spun me around the room. I laughed. He grabbed my hand and went downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me.

"On a date." Embry answered and grinned. I smiled.

"Okay, where?" I asked.

Embry thought about it for a moment and stroked my long hair and he said, "Italian restaurant?"

I nodded. "Wait." I gasped, pulling my hand from his. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not dressed properly." I pouted. Embry touched my lower lip for a moment and smiled.

"It doesn't matter." He whispered. I nodded. "'Kay, fine."

He guided me to his car and opened the passenger side door for me. I blushed and climbed in. He went to the driver's side and climbed in.

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove.

"So, do you know where we're going?" I asked.

"Bella Italia." Embry responded automatically.

I blinked. "Where is that?" I asked. I didn't know the routes of Washington yet.

"Port Angeles." Embry grinned.

I nodded and stayed quiet the rest of the ride.

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant and Embry opened the door for me and said, "Ladies first." Once again, I blushed and got in.

I gasped once I was inside. "It's pretty." I said. Embry chuckled.

We sat down at a booth all the way in the corner, lifting up a menu and waiting for someone to come by.

Finally, a waiter came by. "Hello, my name is Gregg. How may I help you?" He said, biting his lip as he looked at me. I thought I heard Embry growl under his breath.

"I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli." I said and set the menu down. Gregg nodded and turned to Embry, sneering out the words. "And you?"

Embry smirked at him. "The same."

Gregg rolled his eyes. "And to drink?" He asked.

"Diet Pepsi." I said.

"Sprite." Embry said.

Again, Gregg nodded and went to get our food.

I snorted as I turned back to Embry.

"Well, he was rude." I mumbled. Embry burst out laughing loudly, which caused a couple of stares from the other people around us. I giggled.

A couple of minutes later, Gregg came back and set our food and drinks down. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said sweetly.

Gregg nodded and left.

And then Embry and I scarfed down our food.


	4. I Love You's

_Chapter 4: I Love You's_

* * *

I stared up at Embry as he dropped me off at the doorstep.

"Thanks." I said, "I had a great time. It was amazing—you're amazing." I blurted out. Did I really just say that?

Embry pulled me to his chest, smiling. "You're pretty amazing too." he whispered. I blushed as he brushed my blond hair out of my face. I slowly leaned in, closing my eyes as I pressed my lips to his.

Embry smirked as he kissed me back, stroking my face. I pulled him closer, pulling my lips from his, keeping my eyes closed.

"I love you." I whispered. Embry didn't say anything for a long moment. Did he think I was being too sudden? We had just met after all.

I heard the grin in his voice as he said, "I love you, too." I opened my eyes and gazed at him.

Embry smiled. I smiled back.

I handed him a piece of paper with my number and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything." I murmured. Embry laughed.

"Anything for you."

I smiled and headed inside. I flopped onto my bed, still thinking about him. Then my phone started vibrating like crazy. I pulled it out of my pocket. 9 new messages. I skimmed through them and laughed. Definitely Embry. They all said 'I Love You'.

_I love you too. Dork -_- _I texted back. Then he called me.

"Five seconds without me and you can't stand it?" I teased. I heard Embry's laugh at the other end.

"Something like that." He said.

I laughed then started singing 'Judas' by Lady Gaga.

Embry gasped, "Victoria! Your voice is—is beautiful." He stuttered. I stopped singing.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Mhm." Embry sighed. "It's so beautiful. It's like chimes." He whispered. I giggled.

"I got that a lot in school." I murmured.

"Why wouldn't you?" Embry teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah," Embry's voice went up an octave. "Gotta patrol. Talk to you later?"

"Sure."

Then we spent five minutes saying, "You hang up." "No, you hang up."

"Okay, okay! I'll hang up!" I said finally, "Sheesh."

Embry laughed. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah." I teased and hung up.


	5. Remembering The Past

**Hi ! Thankss so much for the reviews! :D:D**

* * *

_Chapter 5 – Remembering The Past_

* * *

I heard a knock at the door and I rushed to get it, opening it and seeing Embry's beautiful face.

"Hey." I breathed.

Embry nodded and looked around. "You live with the Cullens?" he asked curiously.

I nodded.

"No parents?" Embry asked.

I took a deep breath. "I don't see them much." I avoided his gaze.

"Siblings?"

I closed my eyes, suddenly remembering Eliza and the incident with the Volturi. Embry was quiet, probably waiting for me to answer him, but it was going to be a while before I did. I shook my head instead, not parting my lips to speak.

I opened my eyes seeing Embry looking at me. He parted his perfect lips to speak. "What happened?"

I inhaled a sharp breath of air, suddenly feeling nauseous. "She was murdered." I whispered.

Embry's arms were around me instantly, soothing. He pulled me onto his lap as I felt the tears running down my cheeks.

"No, Tori, don't cry." Embry whispered as he kissed my hair. I sniffled and buried my face in his chest.

"It was horrible. The way the Volturi killed her." I tried to control my breathing. Embry's grip tightened on me.

"The Volturi?" He growled. I looked at him, confused and nodded.

Embry buried his face in my hair. "Oh, honey, I'm so so sorry." He whispered. I blinked.

"Embry? What's wrong?" I asked.

Embry lifted his head to look at me. "A few months ago . . . The Cullens and my pack got into an almost-fight with the Volturi. They thought Renesmee was an immortal child when she wasn't. Irina Denali told the Volturi of what she saw in the forest when Bella was hunting with Jake and Nessie. Irina saw them and immediately thought Renesmee was an immortal child and she ran off to Voltera. Then all of the Volturi members came, including the wives and guards, here to destroy the Cullens. But we reasoned with them. Then a couple of months later around October, it was said that three members of the Volturi killed a vampire after being in a relationship with a Shapeshifter when he had not imprinted—"

I closed my eyes again and gulped. "That was her. That was when they killed my sister." I whispered.

"I'll stop talking about it if you want, Tor." Embry murmured. I nodded.

Embry pulled me to his chest.

"Okay, I won't talk about it ever again."

* * *

**Awwww. I thought this chapter was both sweet and sad. :3 Any ideas on what the next chapter should be? :O**

**Review please! :)**

****_Childish Fears; Kim x_


	6. New Year's

_Chapter 6 – New Year's_

* * *

Embry hugged my waist from behind. I giggled, knowing it was him and I turned around and kissed him.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey."

Embry pulled me closer as I said, "So, what are we going to do today?" I grinned.

Embry twisted my long blond hair in a rope and watched it flow back to the shy of my waist.

"Well . . . There's going to be a New Year's Eve party tonight." He grinned. I gasped.

"Where?" I started to pull him.

Embry chuckled. "The Cullen's."

I gasped again. "And they never told me about this?" I pouted. Embry laughed.

"Maybe they didn't want you to know?" Embry suggested, raising an eyebrow. I smacked my palm against my forehead.

"I live with them, remember?" I glanced at him.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I forgot." He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him. Embry grinned again. I laughed.

"Hey, Tor—Oh, nevermind." Renesmee mumbled and backed away. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Ness. What is it?" I asked as I glanced at her.

"I was wondering if you knew where Jake was." Renesmee mumbled. I blinked.

"Right here, beautiful." Jacob murmured as he picked her up. Renesmee squealed.

Embry and I exchanged a glance. Jacob caught us looking at each other.

"Oh please, it's not like _you two_ don't do this." Jacob rolled his eyes.

Embry snorted. "Not like that." He replied simply. Renesmee giggled. I hissed at her and she quieted down.

Embry cleared his throat. "So, Ness, when's the party?"

Renesmee shrugs. "Couple of hours, I guess." She answered. I looked down at myself. I was only wearing shorts and a tanktop. I frowned.

"Ness, let's go dress shopping." I suggested. Nessie nodded.

* * *

The mall was packed. Maybe some people were catching up on their shopping.

Renesmee dragged me to Forever 21 and threw a bunch of dresses at me and pushed me into the dressing room.

I tried on a purple one with ruffles at the bottom with a leather black belt.

Renesmee nodded immediately and made me drop all the dresses. I paid for it and we went to Victoria's Secret. I heard Embry gulp.

"Uh, I'm going to wait outside." He mumbled.

Renesmee and I nodded and headed to the Bra section. I gulped. Renesmee selected over what seemed ten push-up bras and tossed them at me. I tried on a black lacey one and stayed with it. The rest were too revealing. She then headed for the lingerie section. I felt my hands shaking. This was a nightmare.

She bought me two sets of two, oblivious to the fact that I didn't get to approve. I rolled my eyes.

I stepped outside and hugged Embry. "Help me." I mumbled. He chuckled and we headed to Payless.

I settled for black gladiator heels. Embry nodded approvingly. Renesmee gasped as I headed to Macy's for makeup.

"No. I have tons of makeup at home." Nessie insisted. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

We headed home and Renesmee instantly pushed me down on a chair and got to work.

* * *

I opened my eyes and asked for what was literally the 20th time. "Are you done yet?"

Renesmee starts getting annoyed. "Almost." She hissed.

I started counting.

By the time, I was at 9, 999 seconds, she yelled, "I'm done!" She rolled my chair to the mirror so that I could get a glimpse of myself. I gasped.

"Whoa" was all I could say. Renesmee nodded.

"You're beautiful." She whispered.

The dress fit my body perfectly, as if it was meant for it. The heels made me look taller than I already am. My long blond hair was in a perfect fishtail braid over my left shoulder, my bangs slightly framing my face. My fingernails were painted a bright white, my skin faintly blushed. I grinned.

"Embry's waiting!" Renesmee insisted and pushed me out the door. I rocked back and forth on my heels.

Embry caught a glance at me and froze. He stuttered a half-formed compliment. "You look gorgeous."

My cheeks immediately turned red. "You don't look too bad yourself." I mumbled. Embry laughed and offered his hand. I took it, taking in his warmth and he pulled me closer, his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we slow danced.

* * *

It seemed hours later that I finally heard the countdown.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Just as we heard the one, Embry's lips captured mine in the most platonic way; it was a perfect way to start off a new year for me.


	7. Cliff Diving at La Push Beach

**Hi! Sorry if this chapter isn't any good :/ I'm starting to have Writer's Block. BLAH.**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

It's been a year since Embry and I met. And today was our one-year anniversary.

I grinned as I slid my arms around my back, running up to him.

"Embryyyy!" I called out. He noticed me and turned, smiling immediately.

"Toriiiiiiiiii!" He mimicked my tone as we both ran to each other.

He caught me around the waist, spinning me.

I giggled and gave him my present. Embry grinned.

"Thanks, baby." Embry murmured as he Eskimo kissed me. I laughed as I felt his nose rubbing against mine.

"What'd you get me?" I squealed as I jumped up and down.

"Not yet." Embry said. I pouted. He chucked me under the chin.

"Be a good girl, Tor, and wait?"

I pouted again.

Embry's eyes grew wider. I realized what he was doing—the puppy face.

I groaned, "Embry, no. Embry—don't, please. No." I begged.

"Be a good girl? For me?" He pleaded. I bit my lip, unable to resist.

"Fine. _Fine_. Be that way." I mumbled. Embry beamed and hugged me. I hugged him back, smiling.

"Aren't you going to open it?" I asked him, just as my face fell.

"Yeah, but later." Embry said quickly.

I tilted my head to the side and grinned. "Okay,"

Embry pulled me to his chest. "What do you want to do today?" He brushed some strands of my blond hair off my face.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I mumbled.

Embry chuckled. "How abouuuttt.." He thought for a moment. "A day at the beach?" He suggested.

I shrugged. "Sounds good to—Wait, no! Let's cliff dive!" I squealed.

Embry frowned. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, my head probably looking like a bobble head.

Embry sighed, "Alright. But don't come crying to me." He teased and grabbed my hand.

* * *

I looked down at the water and gulped.

"Hey, if you're scared, I can carry you." Embry said and snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "_Please_. What's the fun in that?" I snorted.

Embry shrugged. "You suggested this, not me."

I laughed. "Okay. On the count of three." I swallowed hard.

Embry nodded, "One."

"Two. . ."

"Three!" We both jumped at the same time.

I realized this was a bad idea just as I hit the water.


	8. That First Night

**Yay new chapter. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight. All Rights Go To Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Don't forget to Review!

* * *

_Chapter 8 — First Night_

* * *

I headed to the surface, already feeling the coldness took over my body. I shivered, and my teeth chattered.

Embry rose to the surface and chuckled at me.

"W—What's so funny?" I stuttered.

Embry laughed again. "You. You're shivering like crazy, Tori."

I glared at him. "_Noooo_, you just noticed?" I answered with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Embry grinned and wrapped his warm arms around me.

I felt a groan escape my lips as I took in his warmth, leaning into him. He brushed strands of my wet blond hair off of my face. I smirked.

"You want to stay in the water?" Embry asked me. I shook my head quickly.

"I'm fine here." I said.

Embry smirked. "Victoria, are you stalling?" He teased.

I glared at him when he called me by my full name then I shook my head. "No, of course not." I giggled. Embry rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

Embry grinned.

"You know," I said, "My lips have to be warm too." I winked. Embry chuckled.

Then he leaned down and pressed his warm lips to mine, his hands cupping my face.

I kissed him back, tangling my fingers in his wet hair.

I felt him carry me to shore, but I didn't care; I let him. He laid me back on the sand still kissing me, his lips trailing the length of my neck.

I sucked in a gasp. "Where to from here?" I managed to murmur.

I felt him grin. "Anywhere."

* * *

Embry laid me back on my bed. I smiled then I stopped.

"Embry, are you sure this is what you want?" I whispered.

Embry pressed his lips to mine to stop my panic attack and nodded.

I blinked as I realized what had happened. Embry hadn't given me a present wrapped in gift wrap or even in a box.

"Em, is this your present?" I whispered. Embry grinned.

I grinned back and pressed my lips to his.

Embry's hands explored my body until they stopped at my hips. He slid off my pants and all of my clothes until I had none. I moved my hands to his shorts, looking up at him for confirmation.

Embry gave me a nod and I slid off his shorts and boxers.

His lips fiercely met mine. A moan escaped my lips as I kissed him back just as fierce.

He positioned my hips so that they were matching with his . . .

* * *

I laid my head on his chest. Embry grinned and played with my hair.

"That was amazing." I whispered.

Embry chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more."


	9. The First Hunt Ten Years Ago

**I'd like to thank one of my readers, The-Doll-On-The-Shelf for giving such an amazing idea for this chapter :D and I dedicate this chapter to this person. Thanks a million! You don't know how much it means to me!**

* * *

****NOTE-IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: If you favorite or follow this story or both, make sure to review. I feel uncomfortable when a reader favorites and follows one of my stories and don't review. Remember: Your thoughts are golden here. :D**

* * *

_Chapter 9 – The First Hunt Ten Years Ago._

* * *

**_October 11, 2003._**

* * *

I giggled and ran around our backyard, as my older sister, Eliza chased me. She was only two years older than me, after all.

I squealed and Eliza tackled me.

"Now you are cursed! You will never find a Prince Charming!" Eliza teased. I pouted.

"You won't either!" I teased back and sat up. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry." I said as I held my grumbling stomach.

"Let's go hunt." Eliza held out her hand, but I didn't budge. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at that thought.

"Hunt?" I asked, puzzled. "Hunt what, Eli?" I blinked a couple of times.

"Animals, silly!" Eliza tweaked my nose, which I wiggled around.

"But isn't that killing the animals?" I asked.

"Yes, but you need blood in your system." Eliza said.

"But why can't I eat human food?"

"You can. I think blood is much better."

"I want human food, Eliza." I whined.

"Stop being a whiny 7-year-old!" Eliza complained as she took my hand and darted into the forest.

"What does a forest have to do with animals?" I looked at my sister.

"Forests are where the animals live, Tori." Eliza explained. I nodded.

"Okay. Close your eyes." Eliza said.

I stared at her.

"Close them." Eliza repeated. I did.

"Focus. What do you smell?"

I inhaled sharply and wrinkled my nose. The scent was like cinnamon but it was also musky.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Deer." Eliza replied.

I nodded slowly as she added, "Something easy for your first hunt."

I inhaled again.

"Now listen. What do you hear?"

"I hear them moving." I said.

"How many?"

"Three?" I guessed.

Eliza smiled. "Yes." I felt thirsty, suddenly. And I needed to quench my thirst.

My eyes snapped open and then I lunged at the herd.


End file.
